El principe y el plebeyo
by Lizii Grant Colfer
Summary: Kurt principe y Blaine plebeyo que odia a la realeza, pero hasta que conoce a Kurt
1. Chapter 1

El príncipe y el plebeyo

**Capitulo 1 "Mayoría de edad"**

_Francia, Paris hace mucho tiempo_

_Kurt: Un chavo cuya sangre es para reinar, con solo 17 años tiene que asumir que su madre ya no puede gobernar por falta de un rey, se tiene que casar con Sebastián Smithe para que los países de Inglaterra y Francia, pero Kurt lo odia._

_Blaine: Un plebeyo que se ubica en las más humildes casas, sus padres murieron a causa de una traición hacia el rey, a si que Blaine se quedo solo con su primo Nick Duval, de clase baja igual que él, Blaine por eso el odia a la realeza, pero no por mucho._

_Narra Kurt_

_Me termine de arreglar para salir, bueno eso de salir es al patio, ya que no me dejan salir del castillo, porque mi mama me dice que es peligroso, que no me valla suceder algo malo, a si que decidí sentarme en el árbol más lejano del castillo y leer un poco, tal vez descanse de todo lo que ocurre aquí._

_Un golpe en la puerta me saca de mi trance._

_Pase- respondió el ojí- azul_

_Señor, perdón por interrumpirlo, pero La reina le habla y que se presente ahora mismo al jardín- contesto una rubia que trabaja aquí hace como 6 años_

_Si, Gracias Quinn te puedes retirar- el príncipe le ordeno_

_Gracias- la rubia se retiro_

_Me apresure a arreglarme para hablar con mi mama, a si que me apresure y baje las inmensas escaleras que habían de forma de caracol, tome la que quedaba más cerca del jardín, porque en el castillo hay mínimo 6 escaleras a los tantos accesos que tiene el castillo._

_Hijo porque demoraste demasiado- se pregunto la reina Elizabeth_

_Perdón mama, es que bueno la verdad todavía no me acostumbro aquí- me encogí de hombros _

_Enserio Kurt- dijo un poco con sarcasmo- Llevas años viviendo aquí_

_Lo sé mama, pero este castillo es demasiado grande, todavía me acuerdo cuando me perdí- se encogió en la silla_

_Si, me acuerdo de eso, pero de eso no quería hablar- se rompí la conversación- Sabes que tu papa muria hace 5 años y bueno yo he estado gobernando_

_Si mama, pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que me hayas citado_

_Bueno tiene que ver mucho hija, porque ya sabes que hay una política extricta que alguien no puede gobernar si no hay nadie que lo acompañe, bueno ese es mi caso hijo, desde que se murió tu padre tu deberías haber subido al trono, pero no tenias la mayoría de edad- tomo un suspiro- Hijo, en 1 mes cumples los 18 años, te he planeado una fiesta para que encuentres a tu Esposo_

_Que- pregunto alterado_

_Narra Blaine_

_Estaba en el terreno que me dejo mi papa, para poder mantenerme al día, a si que decidí sembrar cosas, como frutas u Verduras, ya estaba terminando de sembrar un poco de tomate._

_En eso entro mi primo corriendo._

_Nick que te pasa- Pregunte un poco divertido_

_Ahhh- grito que hasta me quede sordo_

_Dios Nick, sabes cuánto me tardare en que escuche bien- me sobe el oído_

_Lo siento, es que diablos estoy emocionado- empezó a brincar por todo_

_Hey alto, mejor vamos a la casa y me cuentas, porque me vas a destruir mi sembradío que acabo de hacer- lo agarre por los costados de los brazos_

_Nos encaminamos a la casa que quedaba a 30 metros del terreno donde estábamos, Nick no dejaba de gritar y saltar por todas partes._

_Ya llegamos, ahora si me puedes contar- me sente en el sillón que estaba roto_

_Bueno, si sabes que la reina Elizabeth ya no puede gobernar verdad- Nick estaba emocionado más que nada_

_Sí, pero eso que tiene que ver- me empecé a reír_

_Bueno, ella decidió hacer una fiesta para su hermosísimo Hijo, y todos los hombres solteros pueden ir ah- ahora Nick estaba saltando encima del sillón_

_Y con Quien vas a ir- Blaine le dijo con seriedad_

_Pues contigo, pienso que tu serias una buena ayuda para poder conquistar a mi amor de mi vida- dijo con cara de enamorado Nick_

_No, que, además no haría caso a personas que son plebeyos y no están a su altura, además es para poder gobernar, uno de nosotros no entra ahí- ahora Blaine estaba enojado_

_Blaine por favor, solo el 4 de Marzo y te dejare solo- ahora el moreno menor suplicaba_

_Okey, pero de ahí, ya no se te ayudare en nada- Blaine se rindió al ultimo_

_Si gracias, gracias, no sabes como me hiciste feliz- Nick se abalanzo sobre el moreno mayor_

_Que tenemos que hacer primero- Dijo el oji-miel_

_Conseguir unos trajes_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2 "El festín"_

_Narra Blaine_

_Después de que Nick me dijo que teníamos que ir a una fiesta dentro de 2 dias teníamos que conseguir un par de trajes con nuestra amiga Susana que ella casi le confisca casi todos los vestido de le reina, a si que le pedimos un favor de que nos hiciera un traje para cada quien, a si que en 2 días iremos por ellos._

_2 Días después_

_Narra Kurt_

_Me estaba arreglando para la fiesta que me planeó mi mamá, la verdad es que no estoy para nada emocionado, porque me aburren esas fiestas, además lo único que me emociona es de van a venir a mis 2 mejore amigas, Rachel y Mercedes ellas me van a ayudar a conseguir mi futuro esposo._

_Señor, ya es hora- una rubia se metió a mi cuarto_

_Voy Quinn, y que te dije que me digieras señor- me reí_

_Perdón Kurt, pero es de que no me acostumbro ya sabes- me dio una sonrisa_

_Ok, hey no vas a ir a la fiesta así- dije un poco preocupado por como venia vestida Quinn_

_Lo siento, pero yo no estoy invitada- agacho la cabeza Quinn_

_Hey, mira ven vamos a buscarte un vestido, y prométeme que vas a bailar por lo menos 1 baile conmigo- la rubia se rio _

_La lleve a donde mi mama guardaba sus vestidos que ya no ocupaba, saque un vestido de color verde que combinaba con sus ojos, llame a Santana para que peinara a Quinn_

_Porque Quinn si puede ir y yo no- pregunto enojada Santana_

_Bueno tu también puedes ir, pero no quiero alborotos, bastante tuve el año pasado- me reí para tal recuerdo_

_Hace 5 años (flashback)_

_Mi mama me organizo una fiesta para celebrar que ya voy a cumplir mis 13 años, mi mama invito a casi todos contando a mis 2 amigas y únicas en el castillo Santana y Quinn, son las únicas que están ahí para mi, a si que le dije a mi mama que las invitara a ellas._

_Kurt ya casi es tu fiesta ah, que emoción, que abra de comida- Santana entro saltando por todo mi "pequeño" cuarto, y Quinn a los pocos minutos entro para tranquilizar a Santana_

_Santana. Tranquilízate ya casi empieza la fiesta, a si que por favor mantén la calma, porque no queremos un alboroto ahí, con las personas más importantes para Kurt- Quinn dijo agarrando a Santana para que se sentara en la cama_

_Chicas calma, como dice Quinn no quiero un alboroto en mi cumple, a si que arréglense lo último, porque ya nos vamos a bajar, a si que por favor no se despeguen de mí, no quiero complicaciones- se arreglo la corbata que tenia echas bolas_

_Si- las dos contestaron al unisonó _

_Bajamos las escales, y al bajar nos encontramos a varias personas que Kurt no conocía, solo estaban Rachel, Brittany, Jeff y por ultimo Sebastián, era mi amigo desde que tengo memoria, crecimos juntos casi, casi, pero la verdad es de que le tengo un gran cariño me acerque y luego, luego abrazar a Sebastián para consecuente saludar a los demás_

_Sebastián, que bueno es verte aquí de nuevo, no sabes cuánto te extrañe- lo abrace con más fuerza_

_Lo sé Kurt, yo también te extrañe mucho- respondió mi amigo_

_Que no me extrañaste a mi- pregunto el rubio_

_Claro Jeff, como no extrañarte- lo abrace- y como olvidar a mis 3 amigas Mercedes, Rachel y Brittany- abrace a las 3_

_También te extrañamos y mucho- me abrazo la rubia mayor_

_Y quienes son esa 2 jovencitas- dijo Rachel señalando a Quinn y Santana, trague grueso y respondí_

_Unas, am primas, si primas de mi tia lejana que nadie conoce- me empeze a poner nervioso- ellas es Quinn Fabrey y Santana Lopez- (saluden) les susurre a ambas chicas_

_Un gusto- estiro su mano a Rachel_

_Igualmente- estrecho la mano la morena_

_A los pocos minutos Quinn y Santana empezaron a encajar muy bien diría yo, Santana se moría de hambre, pero las personas que ponían el buffet se demoraron mucho, y Santana por ser su primera vez en una de estas fiestas no desayuno así que cuando pusieron el Buffet, Santana se arrojo y se devoro todo, pero se le cayó una envoltura y se tropezó y fue a dar directo a la mesa, y se mancho toda, todos se empezaron a reír, pero yo la ayude a subir para que se c ambiara, todos mis amisgos se rieron, pero no me importo Santana es la única que me acompaña todos los días, por consigiente Quinn me siguió_

_****Fin del Flashback*****_

_Kurt, por favor dime que no te acordaste de lo que paso aquella fiesta- me pego en mi brazo_

_No claro que no- se me salió una sonrisa_

_En eso Santana se me echo encima me empezó a ser cosquillas, las quise quitar pero no se quería quitar encima mío, a si que Quinn en vez de ayudarme me empezó a ser mas cosquillas_

_Niñas ya basta- apenas fue un susurro_

_No- las dos contestaron_

_Ya basta que tenemos que bajar- Las avente_

_Solo por esta te la paso- me amenazo Santana_

_Las agarre las dos por los brazos y nos bajamos, las únicas de todos mis amigos vendrán Rachel y Mercedes, porque Brittany tenía una fuerte situación en su país, Sebastián con el no he tenido contacto desde la última vez del incidente de Santana y de Jeff, e solo desapareció, a si que las únicas que espero son ellas, por eso invite a Quinn y Santana para no sentirme tan solo, al bajar las escaleras como siempre puro desconocido en el castillo, y las veo ahí paradas me acerque corriendo hacia ellas_

_Mercedes, Rachel- las abrace_

_También te extrañamos- me abrazaron ambas_

_Y has escuchado algo de ellos- me pregunto Rachel_

_Yo solo movi mi cabeza hacia el suelo conteniendo unas pocas lagrimas_

_Hey, no te preocupes estarán bien- me respondió Mercedes_

_Narra Blaine_

_Nick llevaba horas apresurándome, por que me dijo que quería llegar ahí lo mas pronto posible, pero yo me tomaba tiempo en arreglarme, controlar mis risos de alguna manera, porque no existe nada parecido para que me sonstenga mis risos._

_Blaine, por dios llevas ahí 4 horas apurate, que nos cerraran las puertas del castillo_

_Lo se, solo espera- me arregle mi moño y me Sali del cuarto_

_Vámonos- me dijo emocionado Nick_

_Nos apresuramos y apenas entramos al castillo porque al entran cerraron las puertas, Nick se empezó por emocionar por todo, y me dijo e iba a bailar con el príncipe y simplemente desapareció por la multitud, yo decido ir a la mesa de bocadillos para distraerme un poco, al voltearme choque con alguien y ambos caímos en el suelo._

_En verdad lo siento- conteste al pararme y darle mano a que se cayo_

_No te disculpes, ya que me tiraste, ya no te queda nada, a si quítate de mi camino- ignoro mi mano y solo se marcho_

_Uy que humos- respondí acomodándome mi traje_

_Empecé a buscar a Nick pero no lo veía, al buscarlo me tope con un castaño que estaba bailando con Quinn, hace años que no la veía, pero quien era con el que estaba bailando, era absolutamente guapo , se puede decir que Quinn tiene unos excelentes gustos a si que me decidí acercar._

_Narra Kurt_

_Estaba bailando con Quinn, para empezar a buscar mi esposo, así que me decidí que para bailar primero con Quinn y después con Santana, y a la mejor evitar a todos los hombres que se me quieran acercar, a si que termino la primera canción para encontrarme con Santana pero un hombre se acerco y me saco a bailar, su nombre era Adam, interesante el chico pero nada me sorprende de él, termine mi baile con el y me saco a bailar Chandler, un chico bastante guapo, un poco más bajo que el, pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo, pero no provocaba nada en Kurt, a si que se decidió acercar a la mesa de bocadillos para tomar un poco de Jugo o vino, yo que sé, me acerque a la mesa de bocadillos y vi una cabellera muy reconocida, así que me acerque y grite_

_¡Jeff¡- me acerque y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude_

_¡Kurt¡- me regreso el abrazo_

_Pero qué diablos haces aquí, yo pensaba que ya no vivías, desde mi fiesta de 3 años, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado- le dijo aun abrazado_

_Lo sé, pero mi madre murió hace 3 años a si que no quería hacer nada- se le salió una lagrima_

_Hey no te preocupes- le borre la lagrima_

_Y que paso con Sebastián- Jeff rompió conversación_

_No lo sé, lo único que sé es de que bueno lo odio, y no quiero saber nada de él- Solté algo enojado_

_Porque- pregunto_

_Mejor ven vamos a bailar y te explico- lo agarre de la mano y lo lleve a la pista de baile_

_Entonces me vas a decir- me pregunto algo divertido_

_Pues la verdad lo odio, porque literalmente me dejo solo sin hacer nada, me mantuvo incomunicado, solo desapareció igual que tu, pero por lo menos no te tenia tanto cariño como a Sebastián, pero me dejo solo y sin decirme nada, solo se fue, a si que no lo soporto ver- respondió enojado Kurt_

_Okey, mucha información- rio un poco- me voy- Jeff se safo de mis brazos y salió corriendo_

_Infantil- susurré_

_No lo creo- una voz conocida estaba atrás de mi_

_Sebastián…_

_Narra Blaine_

_Al acercarme vi como Quinn se alejaba del castaño a si que la segui ya que todavía no encontraba a Nick_

_Quinn- grite_

_Blaine, pero que haces aquí- me abrazo_

_Am, Nick ya sabes- reí un poco_

_Si lo se jajá- se rio Quinn_

_Y tu que ya eres de la realeza- pregunte por cómo estaba vestida_

_No como crees, es un vestido que él Se… perdón Kurt me lo presto- se trabo en la parte de señor_

_Okey, y que haces en el castillo- me pregunte_

_Pues nada, trabajo aquí- me sonrió_

_Me imagino que con el marginado del príncipe- Quinn frunció el ceño y se empezó a reír_

_Ven vámonos a conocer al marginado príncipe- rio Quinn y me arrastro hasta donde estaba el príncipe_

_Narra Kurt_

_Búscate una vida propia y déjame- me trate de zafar de su agarre _

_Hey, antes era tu mejor amigo, por lo que yo se estabas enamorado de mi- me acerco mas a el _

_Eso era entes de que me abandonaras y no me llamaras, te estuve esperando, pero nunca llegaste- me trate de alejar de el_

_Hey tranquilo pero ya volví- me quiso dar un beso en eso llega Santana_

_Hey Kurt y mi baile que me prometiste- interrumpió una morena_

_Si me acuerdo, Sebastián me voy- me solté rápidamente de su agarre_

_Narra Sebastián_

_No sé cómo le voy hacer pero Kurt se tiene que casar conmigo quiera o no_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3 "Fugitivo"_

Narra Blaine

Quinn me llevo a donde se encontraba el príncipe, pero al encaminarme me encontré a Nick, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le dije a Quinn que aurita regresaba con ella, solo ella asintió, se retiro a buscar a alguien llamada Santana, y yo me encamine sonde se encontraba Nick.

- Nick, no sabes lo tanto preocupado que estaba cuando no te encontré- le pegue en el brazo  
- Primero que nada Auch eso dolió, y segundo vámonos, ya conseguí lo que quiera, baile con el príncipe, eso fue de ensueño, no sabes come es de persona, es totalmente agradable, es lindo, es mi chico de ensueños, lo mejor de todo es lo mejor, creo que solo podremos a llegar a ser amigos- no dejaba de aturdirme con la cosas que me empezó a contar de el  
- Lo sé Nick, es un chico guapo agradable y blabla, pero eso no significa que ya me quiero ir, no quiero ya estar aquí mas- lo agarre del brazo

Me lleve a mi amigo a la salida, le moví la mano de forma en que ya me iba, ella solo me sonrió, me apresure al salir, al estar en la entrada pude visualizar el chico que en esta noche se tropezó conmigo pero no estaba solo, estaba con un chico rubio, un poco más bajo que el, no pude evitar que era una pequeña discusión, a si que le dije a Nick que se callara, y lo lleve a los arbustos que estaban en la entrada y guardamos silencio para escuchar mejor.

- Ya te lo he dicho Sebastián no te va a perdonar- dijo enojado el rubio  
- Pues no me importa, Kurt será mío sin importar por que Estúpido pase enfrente mío- Una voz un poco más gruesa que la anterior contesto  
- Pues no sé cómo lo harás, porque Kurt te odia con todo su ser, por lo que le hiciste- ahora el rubio escupió cada palabra  
- Pues lo pienso reponerlo- el moreno le respondió en voz baja  
- Pues casarte con el no servirá- el rubio bajo su tono de voz- sabes que le hiciste mucho daño a Kurt, lo abandonaste cuando más lo necesitaba, solo por un capricho tuyo  
- Lo es por eso quiero ser las paces con él, y final feliz  
- Solo para ti- con esto último concluyo el rubio y se retire

Nick y yo nos quedamos en Shock por lo que acabamos de oír, porque ese tal Sebastián, quiere el matrimonio con el príncipe Kurt, porque debo de perdonarlo, que le hizo, por que lo abandono, habían tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, pero lamentablemente ninguna será respondida, a si que le di señal a Nick de que nos marcháramos de ahí, a si que nos encaminamos a la casa.

Narra Kurt

Después de mi baile con Santana me fui a mi cuarto, ya no quería llegar ahí, no mas quería solo huir a sí que llegue a mi cuarto seguido por mis dos fieles amigas Quinn y Santana, nos acostamos en mi cama y caímos en el sueño profundo

A la mañana siguiente

Mi mama me dijo que necesitaba, que era importante saber lo que me iba a decir, así que me encamine en el patio, donde siempre se encontraba, y tome mi asiento al frente de suyo.

- Mama- me senté_  
- Hijo, lo que voy a decirte va a ser un poco difícil ya que no se si te guste la idea, pero aunque no te guste lo vas a tener que hacer- tomo un suspiro antes de seguir hablando- Hijo, te tienes que casar con Sebastián, para que subas al trono  
- No mama, no quiero lo odio no puedo verlo en pintura sin ponerme a llorar pegarle, no mama no quiero  
- Lo sé hijo, pero no te queda de otra era él o Jeff, pero Sebastián se entrometió en mi camino y me acorde de que ustedes eran los mejores amigos, a si que le dije, y el inmediatamente me dijo que si, a si que te vas a casar con él en 2 semanas, a si que prepárate para tu boda hijo, sin peros- se levanto de si silla y dijo- me voy hijo, acuérdate que en esta decisión no hay marcha atrás  
- Si mama- lo único que pudo responder Kurt-___

Kurt no podía creer que eso estaba pasando, dejo en claro que ya no quería hablar con Sebastián desde la última vez, lo juro que el daño que le hizo era irreparable, ya que lo abandono así que no quería embarcarse con alguien que ni siquiera lo amo, lo peor de todo lo ame en algún momento de mi vida, pero me arrepentí, pero ahora estoy atando a un callejón sin salida, pero no me puedo quedar así ya que la verdad no me pienso atar a si de fácil así que decidí una cosa que pensé que nunca hare, me escapare…

Narra Blaine

Después de que la fiesta se acabo nos echamos a la cama y dormir en un sueño profundo además tenía que descasar, porque mañana le tocaba ir al mercado, para vender un poco de lo que sembró hace unos días, a si que tenía que descasar para tener suficiente energía para mañana ya que es pasar todo el día en el mercado con el sol pegando a cada rayo de sol en mi cuerpo.  
Me levante a las 8:00 A.M. ya que tenía que descargar todo en cajas y escoger las mejores verduras de mi sembradío y ponerlas en cajas, así que me dedique solo a eso, iba a salir cuando todo estaba oscureciendo porque es mas cuando los vendedores compran mercancía, para que sus compradores compren productos frescos a si que el pueblo se mueve más por la noche que por la mañana.

- Hey Blaine, que haces- pregunto Nick  
- Pues, ya sabes un poco de almacenamiento, de lo que tengo que vender hora, me acompañas- el moreno respondió  
- E ir en la noche ahí no loco mejor me quedo- respondió con sarcasmo Nick  
- Okey ya entendí, entonces nos vemos mas al rato- el moreno respondió con una sonrisa

Después de mi platica con Nick, puse las cosas en una carroza, con el caballo que mi papa me dejo a mí, lo puse en la carrocería y nos encaminamos al pueblo, eran 5 horas para llegar a sí que iba ser un camino demasiado largo, cuando Salí eran las 3:00 de la tarde a sí que voy a llegar a las 8 en punto.

Narra Sebastián

Estoy demasiado emocionado porque sé que Kurt en 2 semanas será mi esposo, no puedo creerlo mi plan va de pie a la letra, así que me encamine al castillo de mi prometido, para pedírselo formalmente, ya que tengo que darle el anillo para que el compromiso sea oficial, pero al parecer alguien me interrumpió mi camino

- Dime que no es cierto Sebastián- un rubio con voz enojada se acerco a mi  
- Que no es cierto- respondió confundido  
- Ah, sobre eso, pues si la verdad su mama me dijo en esta mañana y me dispuse a responder que si, a si que prepárate que va a ver una boda- respondió el moreno  
- No puede ser Sebastián con todo lo que ha pasado la verdad creo que cometes un grave error- con eso ultimo se retiro el rubio

Tal vez Jeff tenga razón, pero es la única manera de que pueda recuperar a Kurt, a si que mi decisión está decidida, mañana saldré para pedírselo

Narra Kurt__

Ya estaba todo listo, la verdad solo me cambie ya que me voy a escapar no puedo llevar más ropa, a la mejor me lleve mis monedas de oro que tengo de ahorro, bueno de ahorro no es tanto, porque las recibo casi todos los días, a si que estaba decidido, me_  
escapare._

Me asegurare de que nadie sepa, ni siquiera Quinn ni Santana, la verdad no quiero arriesgarme de que alguna de las dos le diga a mi mama, me decidí ir al pueblo, ya que queda a 5 minutos del castillo, dicen que son gente agradable, no lo sé, a la mejor sea cierto o no pero como lo puedo comprobar, si nunca he salido del castillo

Ya era hora de salirme, mi cuarto queda a 1 piso abajo a sí que amarre sabanas, y las sujete de algo que no se pudiera caer, ya que sería un final infeliz para mí, a si que empecé a bajar con más cuidado que pude, ya que no quiera morir ahí, al llegar al suelo sentí una gran alivio de que al fin llegue, me asegure de que no había nadie, cuando me Salí era ya al anochecer, no sé en donde voy a dormir, pero no quería casarme con alguien que no amo, a si que creo que esto valió un poco la pena.  
Me encamine hacia el pueblo, estaba entrando al pequeño pueblo llamado El sueño de la luna, no sabía que el pueblo tenia nombre, pero bueno, al llegar note que la gente se movía de una manera increíble, las luces eran de manera espectacular, al mirar derecho había una pequeña feria, donde se veían que los niños gritaban de emoción, y la gente_  
con una sonrisa. Un golpe en mis piernas me interrumpió en mis propios pensamientos_

- Lo siento señor- una niña había chocado conmigo  
- No te preocupes nena- me agache a su altura- cómo te llamas  
- Me llamo, Diana- respondió la niña de cabellos rubios_  
- Qué hermoso nombre- sonreí- sabes también eres hermosa  
- Gracias, y cuál es tu nombre- pregunto la niña  
- Kurt- le respondí  
- Igual que el príncipe- pregunto la niña  
- Si, igual que el  
- Hija que haces aquí- una señora mayor con ojos verdes se acerco  
- Aquí mama, con Kurt- grito la niña  
- Sabes que no puedes estar corriendo así porque si- cargo a la niña  
- Lo siento mama, pero estuve con Kurt y no me paso nada  
- Gracias- me dijo la señora  
- Deñada, sabes tienes una niña hermosa- le di una sonrisa  
- Gracias, quieres cenar con nosotras- dijo la señora  
- Claro, pero antes cual es su nombre bella dama- pregunto con gentileza  
- Me llamo Sara, pero también tengo a mi hermana que se llama Susana, es muy dispuesta a recibirte con los brazos abiertos- respondió la joven  
- Claro, me encantaría- asentí con alegría  
- Bueno, pero antes tenemos que ir a comprar unos tomates, me acompañas- me dijo la rubia  
- Claro, te sigo- respondí_

Sara me llevo a un puesto de verduras, donde ella según eran de calidad, y verdura fresca, el que atiende el puesto dijo que el que tenía que llevar los tomates esta semana, no tardaba en llegar, solo Sara asintió y esperamos.  
Después de 20 minutos de esperar, al fin alguien llego con 3 cajas de tomates, me pregunte si no le pesaban, creo que la pregunta era de mas, ya que casi se le cae una_  
caja corrí para sostenerla._

- Gracias, no sabes que tan pesadas son- dijo el moreno  
- No te preocupes- le sonreí.  
No le podía ver la cara, ya que las cajas le tapaban.  
- A donde las llevo- dijo el Castaño  
- Am, bueno al puesto que está enfrente- apenas si señalo con el dedo  
- Claro- me encamine al puesto donde esperaba Sara

Al dejar las cajas en verdad el chico era totalmente apuesto, al verlo era un poco más bajo que yo, con una mata de cabello lleno de rulos, también era de tez morena, y unos ojos color miel

- No s...abes q...que ayuda me has dado- se trabo en la frase que me iba a decir  
- No importa siempre lo ago- le guiñe un ojo  
- G…rac…ias- se trababa y se puso rojo

Narra Blaine

Lo vi, y parecía que acababa de ver el cielo, era un ángel bajado del cielo, era simplemente hermoso, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando, me sentía algo extraño, la panza se revolvía, esos ojos me mareaban, la sonrisa me hacia sonreír, dios, era como mi medicina que necesitaba a esta soledad tan eterna  
- Kurt- oía a una voz realmente conocida  
- Sara- pregunte  
- Blaine, cuánto tiempo sin vernos- pregunto entusiasmada la rubia  
- Bastante diría yo- respondí- y Diana como ha estado  
- Bien ya sabes que es inevitable de que crezca- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia  
- Lo sé eso es horrible- sonreí en forma de respuesta  
- Am, veo que ya conoces a Kurt- señalo al mi ángel, (esperen acabo de decir ¿mi?,)  
- Si ya lo conozco, muchas gracias Kurt- le sonreí  
- Mi placer es mío- interrumpido  
- Blaine- le estire la mano

Después de eso, Sara me invito a cenar, yo asentí al instante, ya que me dijo que Kurt iba a ir, a si que deje mi carga y la lleve a la casa de Susana.

Narra Elizabeth

Iba al cuarto de Kurt, para hablar con él, para que supiera que mañana iba venir_  
Sebastián, y quería que diera una buena impresión a él, a si que le tengo que avisar que mañana tiene que ir de traje, los mejores que tiene._

Al llegar a su puerta toque 5 veces pero nadie me respondía, le hable pero nada.

- Kurt se que estas enojado pero necesito que me abras para avisarte algo importante, por favor hijo abre- dejo de hablar, pero parecía que hablaba a la pared- hijo entrare  
Abrí la puerta pero solo que podía ver era que todo estaba desordenado, y la ventana abierta y con sabanas coligando a través de ella, eso significaba algo.  


_Mi hijo se escapo….  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4 "Empieza la búsqueda"_

_Narra Sara. _

_Después de que comprara los tomates Blaine nos llevo a la casa de Susana, Mi hija no le dejaba de hacer preguntas a Kurt como ¿Por qué te llamas como el príncipe? ¿Por qué te pareces mucho al príncipe? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dónde vives?, bueno nunca terminare la infinidad de preguntas, solo oía a Blaine que se estaba riendo de todo lo que decia mi niña, solo Kurt respondía con asentimiento, y una que otra respuesta larga._

_- Llegamos al fin- e baje rápido de la carroza_  
_- Que bueno- respondía Kurt aturdido por las preguntas- Que linda casa_  
_- Enserio- pregunte con incredulidad_  
_- Si digo, es una casa que todos comparten, hablan de sus problemas, y ahí risas, ni una sola falsa- dijo Kurt_  
_- Ok creo que si, digo cada al rato me ando peleando con mi hermana por diferencias de trabajo- me encogí de hombros y recogí a la niña_

_Narra Kurt_

_Llegamos a la casa de Sara, en verdad era tan linda, solo una casa compartida por una familia fiel a sus costumbres, hablar lo que le parece y lo que, solo una casa, una familia._

_- Entramos- escuche a Sara interrumpir mis pensamientos_  
_- Si claro- escuche como blaine me hablaba_

_Entramos a la casa, y se veia que el comedor era de madera, la sala se le salian los resortes, la cocina tenia la estufa un poco oxidada, la casa era de un solo piso, en la casa se escuchaban una maquina de coser_

_- Lo siento mi hermana esta trabajando, ya vez para poder comer- dijo un poco de tristesa esta Sara_  
_- Si no te preocupes- respondi_  
_- Y bueno que vamos a comer- dijo Blaine_  
_- Am no lo se, yo pensaba ya sabes en Spagetti_  
_- Claro es delicioso- dijo Blaine_  
_- Y tu lo has probado- pregunto Sara_  
_- Am, no, pero se ve interesante- dije encojiendome de hombros_  
_- O te encantara, te lo aseguro- respondio Sara_

_Narra Susana_

_Llegue a la casa tempranito diria yo, ya que mi hermana ni su hija estaban, a si que me puse a trbajar en el vestuario que me mando a confiscar la reina, se supone que es para su hijo, ya que pronto sera la boda, y la verdad dice la reina que de tiene que ver exelente._

_La verdad me quede pensativa, que niño se quiere casar con el patan de Sebastian, conosco la historia de ellos dos, que Sebastian lo dejo en el momento que mas lo necesitaba, en la muerte de su papa, y el solo se dio la vuelta y se fue y el muchacho no supo nada de el, la verdad no estoy contenta mucho con lo que hace la reina, pero no me puedo meter en esos casos, solo le doy mis condolencias al niño._

_A si que me puse a trabajar en el traje blanco que necestitaba Kurt, a si que encendi la maquina para empezar._

_Entonces escuche voces, de seguro era mi hermana, pero se veia que no venia solo, estaba acompañada por dos chicos, a si que deje de manejar y me fui a la sala donde se encontraba mi hermana_

_Narra Blaine_

_La verdad este chico Kurt es en verdad muy guapo, agradable y lo mejor de todo es tan guapo, que se parece un angel, pero a la mejor tiene una novia, ya que es tan guapo para evitar de que tenga una novia, a si que no pude evitarlo y pregunte._

_- Y Kurt am una novia por ahi- pregunte_  
_- Que no, deecho soy Gay, pero me casare dentro de 2 semanas- dijo con media sonrisa_  
_- Oh. no dije nada mas_

_Narra Susana_

_Me encamine a la sala y vi una cara parecida._

_- Tu que haces aqui..._


	5. Chapter 5

_MNBASGDYUHJ Me emocione con el cap, a la mejor me matan :p pero no me podia quitar la idea so aqui esta en cap espero que les guste el cqp, dejen Reviews de eso vio jaja Ok no pero ya encerio aqui esta otra cosa los parentesis son mis pensamientos_

* * *

_Capitulo 5 "Esconderme más"_

"_TU QUE HACES AQUÍ" dijo la hermana de Sara_

"_Hermana que te pasa, el es una persona que acaba de llegar en el pueblo"- me protegió Sara_

"_No, no es cierto, en cualquier lugar reconocería esa cara"- se protegió Susana ante las acusaciones de Sara _

"_Pero de que hablas"- respondió Blaine confundido_

_Yo lo único que pude hacer era esconderme frente todas las miradas que me aventaban, pero no me lo podía ocultar mas, lo tenía que decir._

"_Susana tiene razón" rompí la pequeña pelea que había_

"De que estás hablando Kurt" dijo Blaine confundido

"De que Susana me conoce desde que nací, soy el hijo de la reina Elizabeth y Burt, me Salí del castigo, por un matrimonio forzado que yo no quería, quería ser libre, simplemente, pensé en mi, ustedes me hicieron ver en estas pocas horas, que se puede ser feliz, sin que nadie le fuerza a ser algo" tomo un suspiro "le mentí, porque pensé que me iban a acusar con las autoridades y que me lleven al castillo"

Todos de quedaron en silencio ante la declaración de Kurt, a Blaine se le veía la cara de decepción, el amor a primera vista resulto ser uno imposible, no creía la traicion que les hizo Kurt, Susana interrumpí el gran silencio que se había formado.

"Kurt, lo que hiciste está mal" se acerco al castaño "No sabes lo preocupada que está tu madre, además nos puedes involucrar en cosas que nos pueden meter a la cárcel" Fue interrumpida

"Pues no nos queda de otra más que esconderlo" Respondió el moreno

"Blaine no puedes hacer esto, sabes que te meterás en grandes problemas" respondió Susana

"Sera un riesgo que vale la pena correr" contesto Blaine con voz dura

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpo, y todos se quedaron en completo silencio, Sara, Susana y Blaine se pusieron nerviosos, voltearon a ver a Kurt y este solo se quedo parado.

Blaine reacciono luego, luego, agarro a Kurt de la mano y lo llevo a una habitación solitaria, le ordeno que guardara silencio. Y solo se sentaron a escuchar.

"Robert, que haces aquí" pregunto Susana

"ya escucharon" pregunto Robert

"De que" trato de no sonar nerviosa

"El príncipe Kurt se escapo, y están dando una gran recompensa, por entregarlo vivo, con ese dinero cualquiera pudiera salir de la gran pobreza que estamos viviendo aurita" respondió Robert muy emocionado

"Ha enserio, cuánto dinero" pregunto con poca importancia Sara

"10000 Euros" dijo Robert mas emocionado "Todos los del pueblo los están buscando, el príncipe Sebastián, fue el que dio la noticia, y que quiere que se le entregue a él" termino Robert

"Pues velo a buscar que se agota el tiempo" respondió Susana sacando a Robert de la casa

"te sientes bien" dijo Robert ya afuera de la casa

"Si muy bien, me agrado tu visita, adiós" le cerró la puerta en la cara

Se aseguro de que ya nadie la interrumpa, y se fue a buscar a los chicos, al abrir la puerta los dos estaban pegados a la puerta, al parecer escuchando todo, la cara de Kurt se veía preocupado y asustado, y la de Blaine, bueno ni mejor se diga.

"Blaine te tienes que llevar a Kurt aurita, no puedes perder tiempo, van a enviar a ejércitos a buscarlo, a si que corre, no se te vaya a ser tarde" dijo Sara un poco alterada

"Sara tiene razón, te tienes que marchar, los iremos a ver cada vez que podamos escapar, porque con esta situación nadie va a poder salir del pueblo" respondió Sara cargando a la niña

"Espera en donde vive Blaine" pregunto el castaño mayor un poco preocupado

"Vivo en las afueras del Pueblo, por eso hay nadie te puede localizar" respondió el moreno tranquilo

"Ok, la carroza ya está preparada, a si que apúrense" Nos dijo Susana sacando una canasta en la que hay unas manzanas y naranjas y unos que cuantos aperitivos

"Gracias Susana y Sara nos veremos pronto" respondió Blaine con un abrazo

"Gracias no saben que ayuda me hacen" Las abrazo ambas con unas gracias

Blaine rápidamente agarro la mano de Kurt para llevarlo a la carroza, ya que ambos estaban en la carroza, Blaine agito los cuerdas para que el caballo avanzara, Blaine le dijo que mientras salían del pueblo se pusiera en donde guarda los tomates para que pase de desapercibido.

Al llegar casi al borde para salir del pueblo un señor con el uniforme del ejército le pido que se detuviera, Blaine hizo caso.

"Adónde vas" pregunto el oficial

"Am, pues voy para mi casa que queda en las afueras del pueblo" Blaine trato de no sonar nervioso

"Que traes en la carroza" nuevamente hiso una pregunta

"Tomates, la mercancía ahora no se vendió" Respondió rápidamente

"Puedo revisar" pregunto señalando la carroza

"Um si no le molesta para que" trato de sonar lo más dudoso

"Es que el príncipe se escapo y lo estamos buscando y mas el Príncipe Sebastián que va a ser su boda muy pronto" se acerco a la carroza

Rogo de que Kurt haya escuchado y esconderse detrás de las cajas, Blaine se acerco también y no encontrarse a Kurt

"Pero que" Blaine se puso nervioso ante las palabras del Oficial "Que frescos son eso tomates, le encantaran a la reina, me puedes vender una caja" pregunto el oficial

Blaine suspiro y ante los nervios que se le presentaron solo asintió y bajo una caja, al meterse en la carroza se encontró a Kurt y grito valla que error.

"Que paso señor" Pregunto el oficial

"Que am nada ya ves los animalejos que se meten por la lluvia, pero no se preocupe la verdura está bien" se bajo de la carroza y le dio la caja "Bueno si es todo, me retirare"

"Pero cuanto la caja de tomates" Pregunto el oficial cuando Blaine se estaba retirando

"Tómelo como un regalo" El moreno grito, lo único que quería era salirse de ahí

A los 5 metros Blaine le dio la señal de que Kurt podría salir, ya estaban en las afueras del pueblo, Kurt se acomodo muy apegado a Blaine porque hacia mucho frio diría el, pero a Blaine no le importaba en cambio le gustaba.

A los 10 minutos de camino Kurt estaba titiritando de frio, ya eran como las 12:00 y el frio era infernal, a si que decidí prestarle mi abrigo que llevaba.

"Pero hace mucho frio, mejor quédatelo tu" me lo trato de devolver

"No, yo estoy acostumbrado además faltan 4 horas para llegar" el moreno se encogió de hombros

"Tan lejos está tu casa" pregunto

"Si, por eso Sara dijo que sería buena idea en traerte conmigo, porque mi casa esta solitaria" respondió luego, luego Blaine

Después de eso el camino de una hora fue en silencio, ya que Kurt se estaba durmiendo, y entonces Blaine decidió hacer algo.

"Kurt es mejor que dejemos nuestro viaje aquí, todavía nos faltan 3 horas para llegar, tengo una cobija allá atrás cuando no llego a casa me acuesto, si quieres, si no nos seguimos" dijo Blaine un poco rápido

"No, am si me quiero acostar" respondió luego, luego

Blaine y Kurt se bajaron, se pararon donde era ya puro bosque con una pequeña ruta que nadie conocía, a si que Blaine amarro al caballo a uno de los árboles para que no se fuera a media noche, y le indico a Kurt que podría subir en la parte de atrás, seguido por Blaine, el moreno hiso espacio entre las cajas para que los dos pudieran caber, Blaine saco la cobija que era gruesa pero un poco pequeña, a si que los dos se acostaron de espalda a espalda, a los pocos minutos Kurt rompió silencio.

"Blaine te puedo hacer una pregunta" Kurt dijo con un pequeño susurro

"Claro" Blaine respondió de la misma manera

"Me puedes abrazar" dijo el castaño con voz más baja que se pudo

"Que" Blaine se sobresalte por tal propuesta

"Si es que cuando tengo miedo Quinn o Santana me abrazan" Kurt se encogió de hombros

"Estas seguro" respondió Blaine un poco inseguro

"Si, digo no te vallan a arrestar por esto" rio Kurt

"Ok" Blaine se dio la vuelta y con inseguridad paso sus manos por las caderas del castaño, y se acerco mas "A si o mas separado"

"A si está bien" casi gritando Kurt

"Buenas noches Ángel" Se sorprendió por la palabra que acaba de decir "Lo siento yo no quise decirte eso" se puso nervioso Blaine

"Am, no te preocupes me gusta que me digas así, y mas con tu voz" Kurt se voltio y le dio un beso (en donde creen, pues soy tan mala que) en la mejilla, le sonrió y otra vez se volteo "Buenas noches" Ultimas palabras para que ambos cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

Lo se soy malota por un beso en la mejilla jaja pero ya, se acuerdan de la niña que conocio Blaine pues aqui esta

Descripcion grafica:

Importante se deben de acordar de ella es mega importante ok LOS DEJO PARA EL PROXIMO CAP (resivo amenazas jaja OK NO)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por no actualizar, la verdad la muerte de Cory... Me dejo sin palabras,no queria ni escribir, pero aqui esta**_

* * *

_Capitulo 6 "Este es un error"_

_Me fui despertando al asomarse el sol, y me di cuenta que ya era de día, sentí algo pesado en mi pecho, y extrañamente estaba feliz con ese peso, me agache y vi a Kurt con una sonrisa en el rostro y acorrucado bien feliz junto al mío, la verdad no quería despertarlo, así que me desprendí del, y solo se removió, a si que no lo trato de agarrarlo lo más delicado que pudo, a si que ya teniéndolo en las manos sintió cosquillas en su estomago, parecía un ángel durmiendo, lo coloco en la parte trasera de la carroza y le puso la cobija encima de él, desato el caballo y lo amarro en la carroza, y avanzo, casi ya no faltaba nada de camino, pero quería apurarse, la verdad Nick se preocupaba mucho de él, diría que parece peor que su madre, la vez pasada que llego tarde Nick lo dejo sin comer 8 horas, la verdad creo que se sobrepaso con ese castigo, pero lo amaba pasara lo que pasara._

_Ya pasaron 2 horas de viaje, a si que nada mas faltaron 1 hora de viaje, a los 20 minutos sintió como se movió la carroza de la parte trasera, y paro la carroza, y se bajo y reviso a ver qué pasaba._

_Al asomarse se encontró a un dormido Kurt y con los ojos ligeramente hinchados, y solo le dio una sonrisa y ligeramente se la devolvió, le dio la señal que se bajara y este obedeció para que se sentara a al frente con él._

_El camino transcurrió en silencio puro, a si que Blaine se apresuro para llegar._

_Al llegar Kurt se encontró con una casa de madera, muy pequeña de un solo piso, pero se veía acogedora, atrás de ella había un terreno grande que se veía que ahí e sembraban las cosas que Blaine al parecer vendía, cuando Blaine avanzo, este le siguió para que avanzara dentro de la pequeña casa, y así fue Kurt lo siguió hasta el interior de la casa, la casa no tenía nada de otro mundo, solo tenía una sala la cual se le salían algunos resortes pero se veía completamente cómodo, había un comedor, no era de caoba fina solo era una madera de un árbol común que encuentras en el boque y solo tenía 4 sillas, la cocina no estaba tan lejos de esta, había una cortina colgada que mostraba una recamara, en esta había un colchón en el suelo un poco gastado y se le salían unos cuanto resortes, tenía las cobijas en el suelo, había un escritorio que estaba hecho del mismo materia que el comedor, a lado había un cuarto idéntico, solo que en este estaba totalmente recogido, y el colchón aunque no tuviera una base estaba tendida. Al voltearme vi que Blaine se me quedo viendo._

"_Que tengo" se puso nervioso el castaño_

"_Nada, solo me quede viendo la perfección" Blaine se quedo petrificado a las palabras que menciono y se sonrojo a las palabras_

_Kurt le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se acerco a él, pero antes de dar algún paso la puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto a un moreno menor que el otro, solo petrificado con tal escena._

"_Pero qué diablos Blaine" Este respondió a tal cosa_

"_No es nada, solo es alguien que conocí apenas ayer" Este le aclaro_

"_Blaine está bien que no sea muy inteligente que digamos, pero se quien esa persona no te acuerdas que para eso fuimos a la fiesta, lo secuestraste" este afirmo_

"_Bueno de eso que no eres inteligente te apoyo, y no, no lo secuestre, solo me pidió un favor, y necesito que tengas tu boca cerrada" este respondió a las acusaciones de Nick_

"_Bueno entonces porque está aquí" pregunto el moreno mayor_

"_Bueno, ya que tu también estas involucrado necesitas saberlo, bueno el príncipe nos pidió un favor, necesita que lo escondamos para que no se case forzosamente, quiere que lo ocultemos hasta bueno, la verdad no se sabe qué día volverá, pero mientras aquí estará" este dijo con voz dura _

"_Enserió, y sabes en que problemas vas a estar" este pregunto de forma sarcástica_

"_No causare ningún problema, además si me llegan atrapar o a ustedes me echare toda la culpa, de eso no se deben preocupar" el castaño interrumpió la pelea_

"_Ok, pero traten de ser lo más discretos por favor" termino Nick y se fue a su cuarto_

"_Iré hablar con él" el moreno menor siguió al mayor_

_El castaño solo se quedo petrificado por tal pelea que estuvo, y todo por el, a la mejor escaparse no fue la mejor idea, o simplemente podía buscar alguien más y no a estas personas, pero algo en su interior está pasando y no sabe que es, cuando esta cerca de Blaine su estomago empieza a revolotear, y se pone nervioso, y sus manos empiezan a temblar, no sabe con exactitud que es, eso nunca lo había sentido, ni siquiera con Sebastián cuando estaba enamorado de él, claro._

"_Nick, que diablos te sucede" pregunto preocupado_

"_Es que no puedo creer, sabes en que problema nos metiste" este trato de no sonar enojado_

"_Sabes que no es por eso" este le grito ahora enojado_

"_Entonces que es" este le respondió igual_

"_No lo sé pregúntatelo tu mismo" lo señalo_

"_Pues si supiera te respondería ahora mismo no" este respondió sarcásticamente _

"_´Por favor Nick, sabes que te pasa, simplemente dímelo" este trato de calmar el problema_

"_Bueno quieres saber cual es el problema, bueno que tu siempre obtienes lo que quieres, según tu odiabas a la realeza, pero lo veo en tus ojos, estas enamorado de él, sabiendo que yo también" este termino con un suplido_

"_Lo siento, pero la verdad, es de que al fin después de los años que sigo vivo encontré a la persona, que me puede cambiar" este respondió con un susurro_

"_Pero Blaine" no termino_

"_Sé que te gusta pero, creo que esa persona no es para ti, a la mejor alguien me puso en tu camino, para que sepas que él no era para ti" _

"_Creo" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Se quedaron parados y callados por largos minutos hasta que se escucho un golpe en la puerta._

_Salimos corriendo de ahí y vimos a Kurt mirando la puerta sin hacer ningún movimiento, rápidamente lo lleve, a mi recamara, para que se ocultara ahí._

_Nick abrió la puerta cautelosamente y nos encontramos a un rubio de ojos de color verde, con media sonrisa_

"_Disculpe las molestias pero hay alguien llamado Kurt" pregunto el rubio_

"_Lo siento, pero aquí no está" Blaine rápidamente contesto_

_Pero, lamentablemente Kurt escuchaba todo y salió corriendo a saludar a su amigo._

"_Jeff diablos haces aquí" el castaño se lanzo a los brazos del castaño_

"_Pues vine a cuidarte" este le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo_

"_Puedo cuidarme solo" hizo un puchero_

"_En primera, eres el más lindo haciendo esos pucheros y en segundo no te puedes cuidar, se cómo eres Kurt, no sabes trabajar con este tipo de personas" le agarro la cabeza al menor_

"_Nosotros sabemos cuidar a la gente" Blaine interrumpió_

"_No lo dudo, pero se que con un tipo de personas como Kurt, no puedes, se diría que son muy delicados" se cruzo de brazos _

"_Pues creo poder tratar con ese tipo de personas" este contra ataco _

"_Chicos en primera si se qué hacer con mi vida" interrumpió la pelea "Además Jeff, donde te vas a quedar" pregunto el castaño_

"_Se puede quedar en mi cuarto" respondió un moreno que se quedo callado, durante la discusión de Jeff y Blaine_

"_Listo, ya vez no fue difícil" Jeff, respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo_

_Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que Jeff se lo llevo a la otra habitación_

"_Qué diablos fue eso" contesto Blaine ante la reacción de Nick_

"_Creo amigo que me enamore" Nick no despeaba la mirada al cuarto donde estaban Kurt y Jeff_

* * *

_**Bueno también quería anunciar, que este Fic, ya esta viendo muy cerca el final... So Hasta la **_**_próxima_**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por tardar en el cap, Gracias a todos sus comentarios o Reviews...**_

_**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Darrencito y a mi novia jaja que no tiene FanFiction, pero en especial a Darrencito.. Que lo disfruten**_

* * *

_Capitulo 7 "Estupideces y ¿Besos? "_

_Todos, absolutamente todos estaban en el comedor en silencio y comiendo, solo se escuchaban los tenedores chocar con los platos, y uno que otro estornudo._

_Kurt y Jeff se miraba y solo reían y otra vez se volteaban a ver sus platos, en cambio los dos morenos cuando se veían se sonrojaban y desviaban la mirada_

"_Iré a ver la cosecha" se levanto rápidamente del comedor y se dirigió al gran terreno que tenia ahí_

"_Te ayudo" se levanto rápidamente de su asiento_

_Solo el morocho se quedo petrificado y solo asintió_

"_Bien pues vamos" sacudió la cabeza_

_Ya llevaban semanas en su estancia en la pequeña casita; Kurt se sentía inútil ahí sentado viendo como Nick a veces preparaba la comida, sin dejar de coquetearle a Jeff, y el por seguir el juego, Y Blaine, solo lo veía recogiendo los frutos que salían del sembradío; Kurt son notarlo se estaba enamorando de Blaine, aunque no lo quiere admitir_

_Salieron de la pequeña casa, y se dirigieron directo al gran terreno_

"_En que te ayudo" dijo emocionado Kurt_

"_Enserio" se divirtió_

"_Si, en el castillo, todo lo asían por mí, pero quiero aprender a hacer algo productivo, tu sabes" se encogió de hombros_

"_Si, lo se creó" suspiro "Bueno ayúdame a sacar las fresas, mira" le enseño_

_Estuvieron trabajando toda la tarde hasta que empezó a llover; el camino como era terroso se enlodo enseguida, lo cual les dificultaba caminar por ahí; Hasta que el castaño se cayó._

"_Dios Kurt estas bien" se regreso el moreno _

"_Si creo, mejor ayúdame" le estiro la mano grande equivocación_

_Pues el moreno fue a dar, con el castaño quedando arriba de este; Se quedaron viendo por un buen rato, hasta que el moreno corrompió la burbuja de espacio personal._

_Dándose un beso, a la vez apasionado y torpe; pero era algo que necesitaban para que al fin demostraran el amor que sentían uno al otro_

_Blaine reacciono y se quito apresuradamente de Kurt_

"_Dios lo siento Kurt, no era mi intención" se enrojeció_

_Kurt se quedo en estado de Shock y obvio sonrojado; no dijo ni una absoluta palabra _

"_Te ayudo" Salió del pequeño trance_

"_Oh si claro" les estira la mano_

_Pero que estupidez hice pensó Blaine. Pero que fue ese beso pensó Kurt_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap... se que estuvo corto pero creeanme el otro sera super largoo**_


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: "EL PLAN Y ¿ALGO MÁS?"

Las semanas fueron pasando, desde el beso el morocho y el castaño no se hablaban; si estabas en el mismo cuarto se iba y dejaba al otro con la palabra.

Jeff quería hacer algo con su amigo, claro que le gustaba verlo feliz y ese seria con Blaine, nadamas que se esta ocupando mas que Sebastian lo encuentre y se lo lleve a casarse; pero jeff tenía un pequeño plan y ese incluía a Nick.

"Nick tenemos un problema" entro al cuarto

"Claro debes de dejar de hablar mucho" se voltea pero al ver la cara del mayor se callo "Eso no era verdad…"

"Noo, no es eso" hace un puchero que se le hizo tierno a Nick espera ¿Tierno? "Yo no hablo mucho; pero a eso no venía, no te has dado cuenta de que Kurt y blaine no se hablan" levanto ambas cejas

"Pues si lo he notado" se encoge de hombros "Y"

"Como de qué Y, tenemos que intervenir ellos se aman" interrumpe

"Como quieres hacer eso" se volteo y se acercó

"Fácil" grita y le cuenta el plan

Nick ya tenía que poner en marcha el pequeño, loco plan de Jeff

"Hey blaine que haces" se acerca y le pega ligero en su espalda

"Ha nada, solo que saldré a pasear un rato aqui se pone un poco dificil" suspira

"Perfecto" grita y carraspea "Quiero decir, que te valla bien" sonríe

"Te sientes bien" alza una ceja

"Si me siento bien, asi que mejor que te vallas porque se te hace tarde" lo empuja a la puerta trasera

"Ok nos vemos" y se encamina al bosque a su lugar favorito

Mientras con Jeff

"Hey Kurt que haces" ve al castaño sentado en el árbol para sentarse al lado de este

"Nada solo pienso un poco" suspira

"puedo saber que piensa" alza la ceja

"Cosas"

"Bueno sabes que es lo mejor para pensar" lo avienta levemente

"Que" responde irritado

"Dar un paseo por el lago, tu sabes ver como el agua corre, escuchar la naturaleza" hace unas señas con las manos

"Ok, creo que si seria lo mejor" se levanta y se fue al bosque

"Wow resultó fácil" se dijo y se fue con Nick

Jeff salió corriendo adonde se encontraba Nick.

"Nick como te fue"entrar a la casa

"Fácil, demasiado" sonríe "Creo que el destino está a nuestro favor"

"Como debe de ser" le agarra el brazo "vamos sigamos con el plan"

"Ok, Ok" se deja arrastrar

Todos se fueron al río que cruzaba exactamente la mitad del bosque; ese río era brusco por su corriente arrastraba todo lo que se le pone al frente. Lo unico que le faltaba era claro la Cascada para hacerlo más hermoso

Kurt se sentó a la orilla del río que con un solo paso se podría caer pero eso no le importa ya que bueno no le interesa ya estar en este mundo lo único que le importaba se le fue del mundo, el amor.

Blaine se sentó a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba el castaño, el estaba devastado la única persona con la que se enamoro y lo arruinó, por un estúpido beso todo se le fue de las manos para probar un poco más de esos labios sabor Fresa, frambuesa la verdad no sabia lo unico que le importo es de que ya no probaria esos labios carnosos era lo que más dolia

Mientras que Nick y Jeff estaban detrás de un arbusto detrás del castaño, para poner en marcha su plan, pero lo que no contaba es de que Jeff había cambiado el plan por completo.

Jeff salió del pequeño arbusto y cuidadosamente se acercó al castaño, pero en vez de llevarlo a un lugar, lo empujo al río y se fue corriendo, pero no contaba de que por el arbusto había una rama y se tropezó cayendo encima de Nick juntando sus bocas; pero no se separaron ignorando al ojiazul que gritaba

"Ayuda" intentaba nadar a la orilla pero el río era inmensamente fuerte y no podia hacer nada

Blaine vio como el castaño era arrastrado por el río y no sabia que hacer, lo único que reaccionó era echarse con el.

"Pero que diablos Blaine" lo miro

"No se solo lo hice" se acercó con dificultad

"Pero moriremos" peleo

"Moriré contigo" lo agarra "Tenemos un Lazo recuerdas no me puedes abandonar"

"Pero…" No termino porque Blaine ya lo había besado.

No les importó que estaban siendo arrastrados por el agua casi muriéndose, loúnicoo que les importa fue de que los dos estan juntos...

"Demonios Jeff" se separó de él ya sin camisa y despeinado

"Que" el estaba en las mismas condiciones

"Aventaste a Kurt" grito

"demonios cierto" se sale sin importarle que no tenía camisa y bajó una rama gruesa y bastante larga y corre detrás de Kurt y blaine.

**N/A: Lo siento que el anterior lunes no les haya mandado el cap pero se me cayo la lap y he estado sufriendo por eso, asi que lo siento si es corto.**


End file.
